the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 147
In Pan Post 147, millions of years into the past, Adai Theos has come to Hyperborea to feast with the Boreans and Lilith. Adai is concealing his inner anger and misery after the death of his beloved Eve. Lilth tries to coax him out and offers him sex, as on Earth she is a woman. She has sex with him once a year for twelve years but on the twelfth time Adai refuses to continue seeing her, believing himself weak for giving in to sexual desire. Lilith reveals that she has had twelve children by him and names them Nephilim. In 10,000 B.C., this story of Lilith and Adai is revealed by Magistarr to the young Prince Stafford to explain the origins of the Twelve Founding Families of Atlantis, but he doesn't know Lilith's motivations. Post From Whence the 12 Founders Spring Many millions of years ago... The Earth is not young. It is, in point of fact, nearly 4 billion years old. Human life, in one form or another, has existed for millions of years already - for the most part in caveman tribes, yet there are also a handful of highly advanced civilizations, such as Lemuria and Mu. There is also Hyperborea, but the Boreans are not humans, but offworld settlers. This is well before Atlantis has even been thought of. Far to the north, in the Arctic Circle where it is daylight all year round save for a single day, the land of Hyperborea bathes in sunlight. Buildings and sculpture of ice beautify the realm beneath a large floating orb. [[Benem|'Benem']]:' Have some more, friend! ''He is speaking directly into his visitor's mind. The man so addressed, Adai Theos, accepts a chicken leg and gnaws on it. It is delicious indeed, yet it brings him little joy. '''Adai Theos: Thank you, friend. Benem turns away to keep conversing with his fellow Boreans. They are feasting at a grand table of ice in a pavilion atop one of the ice buildings of Hyperborea. All across the realm, Boreans are feasting on rooftop pavilions, basking in the sun and the sight of their god, the giant orb floating above them. Adai, for his part, sighs. [[Lilith|'Lilith']]:' You do not find their company pleasing? ''Adai blinks and turns to look at the woman who was not sitting next to him a moment ago. She looks human, rather than Borean - save for the white-feathered wings emanating from her shoulders. She has long red hair and dark eyes, and is clad in a two-piece outfit composed of fiery light: a skirt and a midriff-baring tunic. '''Adai Theos: An angel. He has not seen any angels in a long time, nor has he made any attempt to. As far as he's concerned the WriterGod and his lackeys can shove off. Thus his observation is made with disinterest. Of course, that viewpoint depends on his mood; other times he's completely enraged by them. Lilith: A man who wallows in his own misery. Adai blinks again, turning his neck to look at her. She smiles cunningly. Lilith: I figured that as long as you were stating the obvious, I might as well join in. Adai Theos: What does he want now? After what he did, he has no right to ask anything of me! Lilith: Who? The WriterGod? Very little, by the way he acts. He rarely gives any of us orders, you know. All that business about free will. Adai Theos: And does he banish those of your kind who disobey his rare order? This said bitterly. Lilith erupts in gales of laughter, as though he's just told the most hilarious joke in history. Lilith: To my knowledge, none of our kind have ever disobeyed. Adai grunts noncommittally. Adai Theos: Yet. Lilith: Why, whatever is that supposed to mean? This said brightly, with an undercurrent of hidden meaning. Adai Theos: I'm sure it'll happen one day. He'll restrict you, just like he did me. Lilith: Well, he and High Angel don't give that many orders, but those old blowhards Serapharch and Michael are constantly passing down directives. I ignore most of those. Adai Theos: Do you now. Lilith: And no, I don't get banished. Those aren't the WriterGod's commands they're passing down after all. I just bat my eyes at Samael, and he gets in shouting matches with the other two to get off my back. Men are ever so fun, even if they're not actually men. Adai remembers that angels are technically genderless. Lilith: Unless we're away from the heavenly realm, you know. Adai suppresses a groan. The Boreans are reading his mind; he shouldn't be surprised that an angel is too. Lilith: Don't take that tone with me; if you really want to keep your mind private, you should build walls. Adai Theos: What do you want? Lilith: I only want you to enjoy yourself. Adai Theos: I am. I'm feasting. After having raised a new mountain range around Hyperborea. Who's not enjoying themselves? Lilith: Don't be so disingenuous. I know as well as you do that you haven't been the same since she left you. Adai's tone becomes heated, the first real trace of emotion he's evinced this conversation. Adai Theos: She didn't leave me, she--! He cuts himself off angrily, unwilling to talk about it. Lilith: Regardless, she's gone now. Let the eternal sleep take her. Yet you remain. Adai makes no reply, taking another bite of his chicken leg. Lilith: She's been gone a long time. Why do you not move on? Adai Theos: What devilry are you trying to suggest? Even if I might be interested in finding another mate, there are none. The humans are all my children, if distantly removed. And the Boreans have no sex. Like you. Lilith: I'm not in heaven now, Adai. I'm a woman. She lays her hand on his arm. He jerks in surprise, looking at her with startlement. Adai Theos: You?! Why would I ever love anyone else, much less one of his lackeys? Lilith: I'm not his lackey. I'm a free spirit. Adai Theos: Eve is my only love. Now and forever. She was made for me. Not you. No one else. Never again. Lilith: This may come as a shocking new concept to you, but you don't have to love me, Adai. Adai stares at her in more surprise, and he cannot help his eyes roving her form, tantalizing his vision through the translucent light of her outfit. Ever since Eve's death, his passions have ruled him. Primarily they have expressed themselves in rage and gluttony...but now lust rises untamed. He chokes it down however, barely. Adai Theos: I... I cannot. Lilith: You have needs, Adai. And I have much desired to know the one who is the most favored of his creations. Adai Theos: The most favored--?! Surely you jest. Lilith: My name is Lilith. Not Shirley. Adai Theos: Whatever. Lilith: You have always desired knowledge, have you not, Adai, First of Earth? Then come, and know me... Through wiles and seduction, she leads Adai to a bedchamber, and they lay together. Afterwards, she departs. A year later, she returns, and again they lay together, and again she departs. She keeps returning to him, no matter where he is, once a year, for twelve years. After the last of their conjugal visits, Adai is the first to depart. Lilith: Well, this is new, lover. Beating me to it? Adai Theos: This...can never happen again. Lilith pouts. Lilith: You can't have gotten tired of me? Or have you found someone else? Adai Theos: Eve is my only. There is no one else. Not even you. I have been weak. But no longer. He turns to face her again. Adai Theos: But you have reminded me to take my life into my own hands, to live it as I see fit. In this manner, I am like unto a god. I have divinely blessed strength, wisdom, and life. Why should I not take fierce delight in doing as I see fit? Lilith: Indeed, you are a god among men. Adai Theos is a fitting nomenclature. Adai nods. Lilith: And you're sure, First of Champions and of Earth, that you will not take me to bed any longer? He makes no reply, but the silence is weighted with finality. She shrugs. Lilith: I will miss you, O man, O god of his own fate. But 12 is a good number. 12 will do. Adai furrows his brow. This is the 12th time they have made love, but he senses she is referring to something else. Adai Theos: 12 what? Lilith smiles secretively, and places a hand on her stomach. Lilith: 12 children. Then she vanishes. Adai is struck speechless by this revelation. She has borne children to him? Why has she never told him? For what did she desire scions by him? He did not find answers, and so moved on. True to his word, he continues to shape mountains by his hands, once again enjoys his passionas, as a force for chaos and fate, both of his own choosing. Lilith's twelve children grew into strong and mighty paragons, half-angel and half-human...the first of the Nephilim. *** ''Atlantis''. Circa 10,000 B.C. Magistarr: And that, young prince, is the origin of the lineage of our 12 venerable founders. The young boy who will one day become the last king of Atlantis looks at his tutor with wide eyes. Prince Stafford: But why did Lilith do it, Magistarr? I don't get it. Magistarr: Her motivations are complex and, some might say, diabolical. The young prince eyes his tutor astutely. Prince Stafford: You mean you don't know. Magistarr: Well, look at that! Time's up for today's tutoring session! Prince Stafford: ...